A Very Happy Meal
by SuFinFTW126
Summary: A simple lunch meeting between Alfred and Arthur turns upside down when the bathroom door gets locked.


"Alfred! Come on!" Arthur said in the line at McDonalds, holding his small meal and glaring at the American.

"Shush Artie..." Alfred said hastily, looking at the menu and have already ordered enough for three people. Arthur rolled his eyes and tapped his foot out of annoyance.

"That'll be $25.08, sir," the young cashier said, looking at the three trays required to hold all of his food. Alfred nodded and paid her.

"Finally," Arthur said also looking at the trays that were stacked high with unhealthy foods. Arthur walked to a table to sit at with Alfred followed slowly, not wanting to drop anything.

"Pfft, you eat like a toddler..." Alfred said, examining the lack of food Arthur bought. He shoved half a burger in his mouth and some food flew out. Arthur growled slightly.

"Well I am not a sloppy, fat git like you," Arthur said, glaring at the food that landed on his new, pristine shirt. He shifted his glare back to Alfred, but sighed.

"What's wrong Artie?" Al asked, barely able to talk with all the food in his mouth. Arthur looked at him with an expression of boredom. He ate a few fries while Alfred basically swallowed a giant hamburger. Then Arthur shot him a face of astonishment and disgust. Al looked up at him with ketchup and crumbs on his face. He tilted his head and looked confused.

"You're the definition of 'American'... You prove the stereotype correct!" Arthur said a little too loudly. He took a small sip of his tea. Alfred swallowed the large bite he took and wiped his face. He scoffed.

"Well you're the definition of a Brit! Always drinking tea and shit like that!" he argued, pointing to the tea. Artie glared and put the cup down. He stayed silent, not knowing how to rebuttal. He looked at his watch.

"Hurry up bloody git. It's closing in ten minutes," the Brit said, gesturing to the empty restaurant and cleaning workers. Al rolled his eyes and shoveled the rest of the food in his mouth.

"Happy? I'm done now ya whiny Brit," he said while sweeping the crumbs of himself. He stood and started walking away.

"Where are you going you git?" Arthur asked, cocking his head. He threw out all their trash, which there was a lot of. The janitor glared at Artie, he had just emptied out the trash. Arthur blushed lightly and walked up to the American.

"Bathroom," Al replied in a small rush, hurrying to the bathroom. Arthur followed him inside, having to go as well.

After they washed their hands and after feeling awkward about using the urinals next to each other, they headed for the door, which was locked.

"The bloody door, it's locked," Artie said while struggling with the door.

Alfred scoffed, "Pfft, you're just to weak and small, let the hero handle this!" He pushed the smaller man out of the way and tugged on the door. He also pushed on it and rammed into it several times. This took all of his energy.

"D-dammit..." he panted. He slip onto the floor, giving up. Arthur tired once again but gave up as well and sat next to Al. He chuckled slightly. Al looked at him with a confused facial expression.

Arthur noticed Alfred's expression and looked at him. "Francis was saying that I'd be trapped somewhere unpleasant like this one day, bloody frog." he growled slightly, Al sighed.

"Stupid Francis, he has to predict Something like this..." Alfred mumbled. He looked at Arthur who had his arms wrapped around himself, shivering slightly. Alfred took off his jacket and put it around the smaller male. Arthur blushed slightly and that caused Alfred to blush as well.

"Thanks," Arthur said softly.

"What else did Francis say would happen to you one day?" Alfred asked, fidgeting with the sleeves of his shirt. Arthur blushed bright red, he looked away and mumbled something incoherent.

"Hm?" Al asked. Arthur shook hi head.

"H-he didn't s-say anything else," he lied. Al put a hand on his shoulder, trying to look in his eyes. Arthur noticed that he was being stared at so he looked at Al, Arthur looked deep into Alfred's beautiful blue eyes. They kept this contact for about five minutes until Alfred leaned forward and kissed him. Arthur was surprised at first but kissed back, he closed his eyes, feeling loved. Then, Arthur pushed Alfred down onto the dirty bathroom floor and kissed him more intensely. He started grinding their hips together which cause Alfred and himself to moan. Both their pants got tight, but just as Alfred started unbuttoning Arthurs shirt...

_Creek_

The door opened, and the janitor stood in the doorway dazed and disgusted. Both men blushed deeply, feeling exposed and embarrassed. Arthur quickly got off of Alfred and walked out in a hurry.

"S-see you again s-sometime Alfred?" Arthur said as he kept walking, not waiting for a response. Alfred quickly followed him out of the restraint and walked in the opposite direction. But right before he got in his car, he looked at Arthur who was already staring back. They both blushed again, Alfred gave a small smile and jumped into his car. Arthur smiled happily and got inside his own car. He was shocked how this simple meeting almost turned into a smut scene. He sighed contently and drove home. As Alfred did the same, he kept thinking about the Brit.

Quietly he murmured to himself "Damn, why did the fucking janitor have to ruin everything..."


End file.
